Matthew Casey
|Last = |Appearances = 41 episodes (see below) |Actor = Jesse Spencer }} Matthew Casey is a firefighter and the protagonist of Chicago Fire.''' Biography Casey is Truck Company 81's commanding lieutenant. When not on shift, he has his own construction contracting business. Relationships Casey was engaged to Hallie Thomas. After engaging in a rescue and delivering a child at a vehicle accident, he asks Hallie Thomas if she wanted to have children. At this point, it seems as if their relationship is declining. It is unknown if they will stay together or not. After Hallie cancels their engagement moves away for a while, later returning realising how much she misses Casey. Hallie is thought to have died in a fire at the end season 1 but is discovered the next episode that she was murdered. After Casey finds out why and by whom she is killed, he gets closure and begins to move on. Gabriela Dawson had a crush on him, until they went on a casual date at her cousin's Christmas party. He "kissed her on the cheek" when she tried to kiss him, and from then Dawson seemed mad at him. They seem to be content with each other now that the secret of Dawson and Peter Mills relationship is now out. In season 2 after Mills breaks up with Dawson for various reasons (one being Dawson’s feelings for Casey) Dawson and Casey begin to spend more time together, partially because Casey has to look after Heather's children (even with his 24 hour shifts) and asks for help from Dawson and the rest of the fire house. After spending more time together Casey and Dawson decide for the moment they are happy just being friends. Casey eventually gets helps from Dawson's friend, Isabella, to get Heather moved to a minimum security facility so that she can see Griffin and Ben more often. In the episode No Regrets, Heather gets released due to overcrowding. She decides to move to Florida because she can't live in Chicago without being reminded of both her husband and friend's death. This deeply saddens Casey, but understands Heather's reasons for leaving. In the episode Rhymes With Shout, Dawson is helping Casey packing up the rest of the boy's items to ship to Florida. Dawson tells him that she will miss coming by to hang out with the boys. Casey says that she should still come by to hang out. Dawson turns down the offer saying "We've been down this road before," referring to when he turned her down in Merry Christmas, Etc. Casey confesses to Dawson that he does not know where he would be without her. At the end of the episode, Casey shows up on Dawson's doorstep and kisses her with minimal hesitation. Dawson passionately kisses him back. In the episode You Will Hurt Him, Casey and Dawson wake up in bed together the next morning. Dawson still has doubts and fears about Casey's commitment but he tells her "I had a chance at this a year ago and I blew it. I've been regretting it ever since." He further assures his seriousness about his commitment by telling her "As far as I'm concerned, it's our time now." They kiss confirming and starting a relationship. Memorable Quotes "It's okay to cry here. I have." - Casey, Joyriding (S2E6) "There is no greater love than to lay down ones life for another, this badge case stands as a memorial to the fallen firefighters and paramedics who lost their lives in service to the citizens of Chicago" - Casey 2x06 Appearances Image Gallery Jesse-Spencer-Chicago-Fire.jpeg 6a00e54fb7301c88340168eb7ae093970c-800wi.jpeg CF 123 11.jpg CF 123 06.jpg CF 121 03.jpg cas_1.JPG cas_2.JPG cas_3.JPG cas_4.JPG cas_5.JPG cas_6.JPG cas_7.JPG bod_6.JPG Category:Characters